El hombre del piano
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Cuando tocaba el instrumento, este empezaba a gritar ser violado, cuando lo dejaba de hacer, todos lloraban por el hombre que lo dejo de hacer, ahora esta ahogado en licor, esperando el amanecer... AuSongficYaoi BroocklynXKai


**Hi'  
**A todos, se que dije que ya me hiba a ir, y de echo ya me fui solo que escribiendo en rincones del lugar en donde estoy me acorde de una cancion que amo, y me acorde de una persona que tambien aprecio, y la relacione mucho con esta cancion, en fin este fic, es directo lo hize a las 10:30 pm del dia sabado y son las 12:23 pm, me estoy muriendo del sueño, acabo de ser acosada pero aqui se los dejo... en fin, debo dejarlos por leer, ya que casi no me dejan usar la pc n.nU. Nos vemos en otra ocacion.

**• Disclamer- **Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen ni la cancion.

**• Melodia- "**El hombre del piano

**• Genero-** **A**u- **Y**aoi- **D**eath

**• Dedicado especialmente •**

**Ileyse Vyntra, Siss... sabes lo especial que eres para mi. Con mucho cariño solo para ti.**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**• † • El hombre del piano • † •  
B**y**-M**arean **L. W**olff

**

* * *

**

**C- El hombre del piano**

**S**e ve entrar melancolica la noche, cansada ya de esperar la hora de su triunfal aparicion... La noche empezaba a vestirse ya dentro de la cantina. Aquel lugar tenia un mero olor de dolor y frustracion. Se podia observar muchas mesas en aquel lugar, todas ellas con personas consumidas por su propias penas, ahogadas en drogas y licor...

**Esta es la historia de un sabado,  
de no importa que mes,  
y de un hombre sentado al piano,  
de no importa que viejo cafe.**

sAlla en las profundidades de la caverna, entre vomito y fracaso... se veia un viejo piano postrado sobre un pedestal un viejo piano, alumbrado por una vieja luz de luna que entraba aun vieja por la ventana desgastada por todos aquellos dias que habia recibido de frente... Ahi en aquel viejo piano, un hombre de grises cabellos tomaba un trago de un vaso de vidrio borroso... Aquel hombre veia a todos a quemarropa... cerro sus ojos y recordo por un momento el pasado dejandose seducir por su temible consiencia...

" Señor Kai..." murmuro una sombra mas del espacio a media voz.

" ¿Que?" Contesto este en susurro sin dirigir la mirada perdida a quien lo llamaba.

" ¿Nos podria deleitar con algo?"

**Toma el vaso y le tiemblan las manos,  
apestando entre humo y sudor,  
y se agarra a su tabla de naufrago,  
volviendo a su eterna canción. **

Este sin mas demora alzo su mirada y observo uno a uno los rostros atonitos de las sombras que tomaban ahi, todos ellos esperaba la respuesta del "Maestro del piano", la persona que habia podido domar aquel instrumento a su antojo, hacer llorar reir, y contar historias con solo unas cuantas notas, todos aclamaban una nota mas, solo una mas, antes de que callera en la inconciencia que el alcohol le provoca siempre...

**Cada vez que el espejo de la pared,  
le devuelve mas joven la piel,  
se le encienden los ojos y su niñez,  
viene a tocar junto a el. **

Aquella desgastada figura habia sido el hombre mas poderoso sobre cualquier escenario, todo lo que aquel hombre tocaba se convirtia en triunfo, era todo un magnate del piano, cada piano habia sido violado, ultrajado y demacrado por el, simple y sencillo "El maestro".

Formo el mas grande imperio, con notas de dolor, alegria, tristesa y todos sentimientos, todos, absolutamente TODOS, eran manejados por el, no habia uno solo que se alejara de sus notas, o al menos siempre hizo creer eso, se creo la fama del pianista feliz, melancolico, alegre.

El tiempo regreso a sus manos, alzo la tapa de la caja de aquel instrumento, y se sento recto, con sacando el pecho, cerro por un momento sus ojos, tratando de recordar alguna nota, alguna de aquellas notas que lo habian echo famoso, recordo una.. "Nocturne Rain", aquella melodia que habia sido compuesta para inmortalizar la noche que habia rozado los crueles labios de su angel desalado, de aquella criatura que habia caido del cielo pecador, expulsado por ser un hijo de puta.

**Pero siempre hay borrachos con babas,  
que le recuerdan quien fue,  
el mas joven maestro al piano,  
vencido por una mujer. **

Empezo a tocar, los recuerdos eran borrosos, las partituras eran largas y duraderas. Alguna ves le habia cuestionado de como le pondria como nombre a su mundo, y el contesto.

" Le pondria Esperansa... si crellera en ella..." despues estallo en risas como era su costumbre.

Volviendo al tiempo actual, eternecio melancolicamente a toda la sala, un estremecedor silencio penetro fortuito el lugar, haciendo solo notar la melodia.

Era hermosa, hasta la luna y las nubes parecian aconpañar a las balncas manos en el trayecto por las finas teclas, una mirada perdida se le persivia, ahogada en sus propios recuerdos...

**Ella siempre temió echar raices,  
que pudieran sus alas cortar,  
y en la jaula metida, la vida se le iba,  
y quiso sus fuerzas probar. **

De momento a otro cayo a su cruda realidad, miro a su alrededor y sus silencios le recordaron que habia sido traicionado por el hombre mas frio e insisiblo del mundo, el mas cobarde y mas bastardo que le pudo haber tocado...el mur desgraciado le habia entregado su corazon justo en las puertas del infierno, y despues lo habia empujado, con el golpe mas bajo que pudo haber existido.

./././. Flash Back ./././.

" No te amo, Kai." Una sadica sonrisa surco los labios de aquel hombre. "¿Donde te entra que yo... me hiba a enamorar de una escoria como tu...?"

" Pero Jonnhy..." Reclamo el ruso mientras tomaba la mano del otro con fuerza, aferrandose a el, como si sus labios fueran la salida del dolor, cuando era todo lo contrario.

" Quedate con una mierda de tu misma clase... como..." Piensa un rato "Alguien como el hijo de perra de Broocklyn..."

" Jonnhy..."

./././. FinFlash Back ./././.

Llevo su recuerdo mas alla, mas alla de lo que su estupidamente podia recordar. Hasta aquel momento, aquel que fue la ultima vez que lo habia visto.

**No lamenta que de malos pasos,  
aunque nunca desea su mal,  
pero a ratos con furia golpea el piano,  
y hay algunos que le han visto llorar. **

La ultima vez que le vio aquel bastardo solo le sonrio perdidamente mientras era llevado en brazos por uno de sus guardespalda, como se le podia ver en desde aquel entonces, ebrio de tristesa, habia sido una mala noche, un revoltoso atentado habia sufrido, un espectador grito que era mala musica lo que oia en esos momentos, y Kai, no soporto aquella critica, por lo que se abalancio furiosos contra aquel individuo.

Desde esa luna a la de hoy, habia sido presa facil del malhumor y el enfado constante sobre si mismo, ya que la roptura con su amado bastardo, le habia dejado una huella incurable, que pensaba rellenar con vino, drogas y mujeres, debes en cuando hombres hermosos...  
**  
El microfono huele a cerveza,  
y el calor se podria cortar,  
solitarios oscuros buscando pareja,  
apurandose un sabado mas. **

Sus ojos ante el sublime recuerdo se cristalizaron y empezaron a mojar las manos que sin parar ningun momento dejo de tocar el instrumento, el cual gritaba en notables notas perfectas ser violado.

Algunos hombres entraban al bar y fijaban su mirada en aquel dolido lobo que ahullaba a luna su pena. Lo veian y murmuraban entre si, lo volvian a mirar y sonreian, pasando sus lenguas por los labios como si saborearan algo.

" El no es como lo demas..." comento un joven que entre tinieblas hablaba.

" Por eso lo quiero, por que no es igual." Contesto uno de los hombres recien llegados.

" No es igual por que es mio..." Discutio aquel demonio que entre se dejaba ver con un arma acariciando su rostro con el.

Los otros al ver el revolver lista para escupir el fuego voraz solo se sentaron un poco blanco en su aspecto, aquel demonio pelirojo de fria mirada volvio a su lugar, alla entre las tinieblas, para seguir escuchando como lloraba su amado.

**Toca otra vez viejo perdedor  
haces que me sienta bien  
es tan triste la noche que tu canción  
sabe a derrota y a miel.**

Kai, abrio sus ojos dando los ultimos acordes al piano, para despues callar, atonitos el publico se puso de pie para vestirlo por aplausos, por escasos minutos regreso aquellos tiempos, se volco aquellos escenarios donde noche tras noche dejaba mas que solo musica, si no su alma y su corazon, siempre aludido sonreia con la misma persona que a lo ultimo le robo esa misma sonrisa.

**Hay un hombre aferrado a un piano,  
la emocion empapada en alcohol,  
y una voz que le dice ... pareces cansado,  
y aun no ha salido ni el sol... **

Y volvia aquel repentino silencio entre los borrachos que engalornaban la noche, el silencio, tan frio como espezo, casi igual que el efecto de un beso... empezaba a incomodar a la audencia. Bajo por unos momentos la abeza para despues romper en llanto, resiviendo al astro solar, las sombras que lo observaron, lo miraron con ojos de compacion y dolor, ver derrotado a un magnate nunca es agradable.

Una sombra, se poso tras el, tocandole la espalda tratando de calmar su llanto.

"Ya todo esta bien Kai..." despues se acerco a su mejilla y le susurro al oido "Lo hicistes muy bien..."

" ¿En verdad? " Pregunto el ruso, mirando aquel hombre.

" Nunca te mentiria..."

* * *

** • † • • † • • † • Fin por el momento • † • • † • • † •

* * *

**

**B**ueno espero y les alla gustado el capitulo, si hay faltas de ortografia lo siento, no tengo word y no hay nadie disponible que me lo revise... en fin... nos vemos

No duden en leer siguiente capitulo- "**C**yrqeirus- El pianista y la bailarina de ballet"

Se despide... Ciao ciao...

**M**arean **L. W**olff

**† No existe el dolor, solo es una ilucion del amor † **


End file.
